


Cuddles

by DargonWolfeh



Series: Apex Story Shorts [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Cryptson, Cuddles, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, Miraith - Freeform, Morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 14:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DargonWolfeh/pseuds/DargonWolfeh
Summary: Various cuddle situations with the legends. If I think of more I'll just add the chapters here.





	1. Morning Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> As always, headcanons: https://sta.sh/2f8o037mllw?edit=1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy little thing I thought about after looking at this image  
https://featherdagger.tumblr.com/post/188673769820/i-love-them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've realized that it's hard to look up translations for Korean unless you literally use the symbols, so I decided I'm going to put a note with translations at the beginning from now on- even for the non Korean stuff just in case.
> 
> Mon amour: "My love"  
Achim: "Morning"  
Salanghae: "I love you"

Light brown eyes blinked away morning grogginess as Crypto woke up. A small beam of light filtered through a crack in the thick curtains, providing the only light in the otherwise dark room. The sound of a fish tank bubbled above his head, which was an oddly calming sound he'd come to realize the more and more he stayed the night at Natalie's house.

She was still asleep, snuggled into him with most of the blanket wrapped around her body and partially clenched in her hands. Her face was buried into the crook of his neck, her hands gently holding the front of his hoodie to keep him close- not that he had intentions of moving. Her legs were wrapped up in his, one of them between his and the other buried under for warmth.

He gave her a small smile, using the arm he had wrapped around her to pull her just a little closer, causing her to make a small, sweet sound as she readjusted her head for comfort. One of her hands let go of him in favor of grabbing his other arm, which he was laying on for support. A small, sleepy smile graced her lips, satisfied at the solid feeling of his arm through his hoodie as she mumbled something french in her sleep. He caught the mon amour and smirked at the thought of what she could be dreaming about.

He pressed a gentle kiss on the top of her short, messy blonde hair. She let out a sleepy giggle and he smiled into her, pressing another kiss to the top of her head as he slowly rubbed his hand down to her waist and slipped his hand under her light blue pajama shirt, pressing into her warmth and causing her to squirm from his cold touch.

"Achim," His whispered into her hair, his smile growing when she reached the hand that wasn't at his arm up to slide between his arm and face. He most definitely woke her up, but she just let out a long, content sigh when the cold of his hand didn't make her feel as cold. She nosed herself against his neck, placing a small kiss and muttering out a good morning in response.

He loved this feeling. Warm, relaxed, safe. He never thought he'd get the chance to feel that way again, after endless nights of sleep deprivation, paranoia seeping into his core every time he closed his eyes for just a little too long. He remembered nights where he couldn't hold out anymore and just passed out, then waking up with tears in his eyes and sweat dripping down his forehead from the nightmares of Mila and fear that he'd been caught in his sleep. He remembered the stress he felt after finally taking out that tower, the news reports about how he'd been spotted and the interviews he received about being a possible witness to the event. He remembered nearly losing his mind at the thought of his future, how he may never get his revenge, how he might get caught and they might kill him. Or worse.

Natalie moved her hand down to his waist and pulled him toward her, smiling against his neck when he shifted so she could hold more of him. Her arm wrapped around him, giving more of that warm and safe feeling that helped him relax.

He pulled his hand out from under her shirt, rubbing it along her side and shoulder as he brought it up to cup the side of her face. He kissed her head again, pushing at her face so he could angle it upward, kissing her again and again until their noses were touching and he planted a final kiss on her lips.

Well, a final few kisses on her lips, smiling into them as she giggled.

"Salanghae."


	2. Comforting Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ever randomly get in the mood to write something with just a little bit of angst? No? Just me? Kay.
> 
> Wraith had a nightmare, so Mirage holds her through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEADCANONS: https://sta.sh/2f8o037mllw?edit=1

Renee cried into Elliot as his arms kept a tight hold around her.

"It's okay. Shh, it's okay, it's okay," His voice was soft, barely above a whisper. He rocked back and forth, slowly, rubbing her back with one hand and holding her head against his chest with the other as she sobbed. He pressed gentle kisses to her undone hair, weaving his fingers through her soft locks and massaging her scalp. She was clinging to his shirt desperately, her fingers digging into the dark fabric and lightly scratching his sides every time she readjusted her hands to get a better grip, trying to pull him closer and closer.

"Don't go, please! Please don't go!" Her choked voice was muffled by his shirt. She could barely breathe with her face pressed into his chest so closely, her throat was stinging from the crying and the screaming, and her eyes burned from the constant flow of tears she just couldn't stop. She felt broken, and the only thing holding her together was Elliot's arms keeping their firm grip around her, holding her together as he kissed her and smiled into her hair.

"I'm not going anywhere," He whispered for maybe the tenth time that night. They had been in the same position for a while now, with both of them on their knees, and Elliot could feel his legs beginning to tremble from its awkwardness. He shifted to try to get into a more comfortable position, but the moment he moved Renee suddenly panicked and held him tighter, wrapping her arms around him and clawing at his back in order to keep him in place, crying out pleas for him to stay.

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay, I'm just leaning back, shh. It's okay, I'm not leaving."

Elliot picked up that she had a particularly brutal nightmare. He was jarred awake from her screaming and kicking in her sleep. He had to practically fight her to get her to wake up, and when she did, she immediately clung to him and cried. Cried and cried and cried, begging him to stay and not leave. She didn't want him to unknowingly walk into whatever nightmare she had seen for him.

He found it a little amusing, really. The Interdimensional Skirmisher, Wraith? So worked up over a nightmare? Since when was Renee Blasey scared of anything?

Apparently now, with the way she was clinging to him, leaning into his body as he lay back against the pillows and pulled the blanket around them.

Her breathing and crying was beginning to calm, turning more into loud whimpers than desperate sobs. She had curled herself into a ball against him, so he wrapped his legs around her too, something she liked to do whenever she felt like she was in a particularly cuddly mood. Her face finally moved from his chest, giving herself a chance to finally breathe as she rest against the crook of her neck. Her hands weren't around him anymore, instead they had moved and folded behind his neck, hugging him as exhaustion finally began to hit her.

"There we go, see? I'm right here. Everything's gonna be fine," He gave her forehead a loving peck, causing her to let out a tired, half-hearted chuckle. He brought a hand up to wipe away her drying tears before cupping her cheek and bringing her up for a small kiss, "Nightmare?"

"Yeah," She sniffled and dropped her face into his neck again. "I'm sorry."

"No no it's alright," He wrapped his arm back around her body, pressing another gentle kiss to her head. "You can tell me about it whenever you wake up."

She nodded, her movement sluggish. Elliot rubbed her back and continued to massage her scalp until her breathing slowed and became quiet snores. He shifted again, moving her so that she was on his side, one of her arms still behind him while the other lay stretched across his chest. He took that hand and held it in his own, intertwining their fingers before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
